


Desire

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: You want some attention from Dutch, but quickly discover you’ll have to work for it. (Female Reader)





	Desire

You sighed from where you lay on Dutch’s cot, looking over at him. He was sitting in a chair with a book open on his lap, which was the usual way he occupied his free time if he wasn’t planning a heist.

“Duuutch.” You whined, putting it on a bit. He acknowledged you with a quiet “Mmhmm?”

“I’m bored.” You said, pushing yourself into a sitting position.

Dutch’s attention was clearly very occupied by the book in his hands, because it took a moment for him to reply.

“I’m sure someone could use your help around camp, why don’t you go ask.” He said idly, not even lifting his eyes from the page.

You rolled your eyes at his suggestion. Not that you weren’t happy to help around camp, but god, he could be completely ignorant sometimes. You stood and wandered across to him, closing the tent door on the way, which he didn’t even bat an eyelid at. You stopped in front of him.

“That’s not what I meant.” You said, crossing your arms and pouting at him. Finally, Dutch lifted his eyes to meet yours, realising what it was you wanted – attention. He silently decided to have some fun with the situation.

“Well, I am sorry my dear.” He said, patting his knee as an invitation. You grinned and he pulled you onto his lap so you were sitting across it and your head could nestle comfortably into his neck.

Much to your chagrin, Dutch returned his attention to his book, acting as if you weren’t even there at all. You knew what he was doing, and you weren’t going to let him win. But with each page he turned, you found yourself growing increasingly impatient and you  _hated_  that him ignoring you just made you want him  _more._

After a few minutes of this, you turned your head so you were nuzzling into his neck and pressed your lips to the underside of his jawline. He didn’t make a sound, but you could feel how he tensed slightly at the contact. You dragged your lips across his jawline, relishing in the feel of his stubble, your kisses getting messier as you went. Still, he didn’t make a sound. But what you couldn’t see was how his knuckles were white with how tightly he was now gripping his book.

You dragged your lips a little lower and began sucking at a spot on his neck, letting out a small moan as you did so. Much to your delight, he emitted a low growl from his throat and shifted slightly in his seat. The taste of his skin and simply being so close to him was getting you hot under the collar, and you were getting desperate. Desperate for his touch.

“Pleaaase, Daddy…” you whined quietly, sliding your hand up his chest. He let out a small huff and closed the book ( _finally)_ , dropping it on the nearby table.

“You are a needy little thing aren’t you?” Dutch hummed, sliding his hand up your leg and stopping just above your knee.  You lifted your head and gave him your best puppy dog eyes, biting your lip.

“Need Daddy to take care of you?” He asked lowly, his voice barely more than a growl. You nodded, feeling a gush of arousal flood your core at his words.

“Well, perhaps if you ask nicely.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. The bastard always knew how to get the last word.

“I’m waiting.” He said, slowly sliding his hand higher up your thigh and you swallowed hard.

“Please touch me Daddy.” You said eventually, squirming a little on his lap. He smiled triumphantly.

“Good girl.”

You craved his praise, and it seemed to amplify your arousal tenfold. Dutch skilfully unbuttoned your pants with one hand, his eyes not leaving yours as he did so, and you shifted so he was able to pull them down with your undergarments, just enough so he could slip his hand between your legs. You locked your arms around his neck and stifled a gasp as he brushed your clit.

A small whimper escaped your lips as he slid a finger inside your tight heat, and he let out a pleased hum at how wet you were. You rocked your hips gently against his hand, moaning when his thumb made contact with your swollen clit, sliding over it in small circles. Dutch added a second finger to nestle alongside the first inside you and began a slow piston-like motion in and out of you, enjoying the quiet noises of pleasure you were making.

“You like having Daddy’s fingers inside of you?” his voice rumbled in your ear, and you nodded desperately.

Try as you might to keep your voice down (ever aware of alerting the rest of the camp to your…activities), the way Dutch was touching you with those experienced hands of his was quickly making you come undone and making it  _extremely_ hard to stay quiet. You were biting your lip so hard you didn’t know how it wasn’t bleeding.

With his free hand, Dutch lightly tugged on your hair to get you to tilt your head back. You gazed up at him, your lips slightly parted and your cheeks flushed. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of you. He leaned down to capture your mouth in a kiss as he slightly changed the angle of his thumb on your clit, making you buck your hips up and groan desperately.

“Such a good girl for me, that’s it…” he mumbled praises and encouragements, trailing his lips across your cheek and down to your neck.

“Please, please Dutch-“ you were clawing at his shoulders, one hand snaking into the dark curls at the base of his neck and tugging gently. “Please, I-I need…”

You trailed off into a moan, arching your back into his touch.

“Atta’ girl, that’s it baby. That feel good, hm?” he asked. You nodded, incapable of forming any kind of word so you replied with a series of soft moans and whimpers.

You could feel the coil inside you tightening. You were so close, so, so very close to the release you desperately craved. Just a little bit more-

“Dutch? You in there?” Arthur’s voice drifted in from just outside the tent and your eyes went wide. Dutch stilled his hand, glancing down at you.

“Yeah. What do you need, son?” he replied coolly, as if he was still just reading his book.

“Oh, just your advice on somethin’, if you got a minute.” Arthur said. You inwardly sighed in relief, knowing he hadn’t heard you. Or perhaps he had, and was just too polite to mention it.

You looked up at Dutch pleadingly, trying to roll your hips down against his hand as you felt your climax ebbing away. Once again there was that mischievous glint in Dutch’s eyes.

“Sure. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Your expression fell at the realisation that he was going to leave you hanging.

“Alright.” Arthur’s footsteps grew fainter as he walked away, and when Dutch slid his hand out from between your legs you whined at the loss, grabbing at his vest. There was a crooked, smug smile on his face as he lifted his fingers – glistening with your wetness – to his lips and sucked them clean.

“Now my dear, I’m sure you can keep yourself occupied for a little while.” He said, lifting you off his lap so he could stand up.

“But, I-I-“ you began, but he interrupted you.

“Good.”

He leaned down and kissed your cheek before he left, and you collapsed into the chair he’d previously occupied.  _You son of a bitch, Dutch Van Der Linde._  As your hand idly drifted between your legs, you imagined how he might punish you later for cumming without his permission…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading + I hope you enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr for more fics and headcanons: http://rebeldaydreams.tumblr.com/ <3


End file.
